gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoilers and Suggestions
Here are the spoilers for Glee: The Beloved Harmony,which is currently under brainstorming and writing process. Note: Some of the things here might change. Episode 1x10 - Small World (Start of 2nd Arc) *Lucas and Antoine meet again. The two grow closer. *Darian comes out to his family and disowned by his father. He shows up in Samuel's doorsteps. *TBA Featured Music * Use Somebody by King of Leon Sung by Lucas * Here's To Us by Halestorm Sung by Golden Children * Broken Hearted by Karmin Sung by Lucas and Antoine * Because of You by Kelly Clarkson ''Sung by Darian * '''I'm Alive' from Next To Normal Sung by Antoine * It's Time '''by ''Imagine Dragons ''Sung by Maribel,Isabella,Lucas,Tyler and Willow The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x11 - Into The Mixing Pot *The boys and girls compete against each other for the opening number in Regionals. *Glee Club members try to make Maribel more open about herself. Jennifer gives Maribel a make-over. *TBA '''Featured Music *'Stuck Like Glue/Stuck With Each Other '''by ''Sugarland/Shontelle and Akon Sung by Samuel and Darian, Tyler and Isabella, Antoine and Lucas *'Last of American Girl / She's A Rebel' both by Green Day Sung by The Beloved Harmony's Boys *'Popular' from Wicked. Sung by Jennifer *'Paparazzi/Someone Like You' by Lady GaGa/Adele ''Sung by The Beloved Harmony's Girls *'Princess Die/Marilyn Monroe''' by Lady GaGa/Nicki Minaj ''Sung by Maribel Episode 1x12 - Know Your Enemy *The Beloved Harmony and Golden Children learn about Lucas and Antoine's relationship. *Jennifer starts her campaign for being the Junior Prom Queen but the new Queen Bee, Kristen tries to destroy Jennifer's plans. Jennifer and the Glee Club will start a sexy car wash business to earn votes and money for their trip to Regionals. *TBA '''Featured Music' *'Know Your Enemy' by Green Day Sung by The Beloved Harmony and Golden Children. *'No One' by Alicia Keys Sung by Antoine and Lucas *'Milkshake/Moves Like Jagger '''by ''Kelis/Maroon 5 ft. Christina Agulera ''Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Banner by Lights Sung by TBA *'TBA '''by ''TBA ''Sung by Jennifer Episode 1x13 - Comeback Kid *Jasmine returns from Drug Rehab, where she met her love interest. *Tyler and Isabella will start dating in this episode. *Harmony feels like she's being neglected in the club and tries to show everybody what she got. '''Featured Music ' *'''Comeback Kid by Brett Dennen Sung by Jasmine,Harmony and Jackson with The Beloved Harmony *'Ours' by Taylor Swift ''Sung by Isabella and Tyler *'Love on Top''' by Beyonce ''Sung by Harmony *'TBA''' by'' TBA'' Sung by Harmony and Jackson *'Beautiful With You '''by ''Halestorm Sung by Isabella Episode 1x14 - Water and A Flame *Sam will be pursuing a girl, disappointing Darian. *Lucas and Antoine decide to be just friends until Regionals is over *Harmony and Jackson grow closer *Christopher will break up with Jennifer in this episode. *Jasmine's boyfriend transfers to Beautiful View High. Featured Music *All songs will be by Adele, unless otherwise stated* *'Set Fire To the Rain' Sung by Darian *'One and Only' Sung by Harmony *'Turning Tables' Sung by Christopher *'Hiding My Heart' Sung by Lucas *'Someone Like You' Sung by Jennifer, Antoine and Darian *'Hometown Glory '''Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Toxic/Rolling In The Deep by Britney Spears/ Adele. Sung by The Beloved Harmony. *'''Water and A Flame by Daniel Marrieweather ft. Adele ''Sung by Antoine,Chris,Lucas and Jennifer Episode 1x15 - The Sense of an Ending *Regionals will take place in this episode. The theme of Regionals is Anthem. *Willow's mom is confined at the hospital. She will be missing Regionals because of this. *Avery will be saying "yes" to Tobias '''Featured Music ' *'I Have A Dream' by ABBA Sung by Tyler,Jackson,Lucas and Darian with The Beloved Harmony *'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson Sung by Maribel *'Perfect/Perfect' by'' P!nk/Simple Plan''. Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Shake It Out' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' by Poison. Sung by Antoine with Golden Children *'You Oughta Know/Piece of My Heart' by Alanis Morissette/Janis Joplin. Sung by The Soul Soldiers *'Not The End '''by ''The So Manys. Sung by Lucas,Tyler,Maribel,Willow and Isabella with The Beloved Harmony *'Greatest Love of All '''by Whitney Houston . Sung by Avery Episode 1x16 - Please Ignore Me (Start of 3rd Arc) *Jasmine is caught doing drugs with her boyfriend *Jennifer tries to win Christopher's heart again *Lucas and Antoine will re-establish their relationship '''Featured Music' *'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together '''by Taylor Swift. Sung by Jennifer and Christopher *'Shake It Out''' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Jasmine *'I'll Cover You '''from RENT. Sung by Antoine and Lucas *'Welcome to The Black Parade''' by My Chemical Romance. Sung by Jasmine and TBA with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x17 - The Breakfast Club Featured Music *'Don't You Forget About Me' by Simple Minds Sung by Harmony,Tyler,Isabella,Jackson and Jasmine *'We're Not Alone' by Karla DeVito Sung by Isabella *'Jesus of Surburbia '''from ''American Idiot (featuring songs by Green Day) **'Jesus of Surburbia'. Sung by Tyler and Jackson **'City of The Damned'. Sung by Jackson **'I Don't Care'. Sung by Harmony with Tyler,Jackson,Jasmine and Isabella **'Dearly Beloved'. Sung by Jasmine **'Tales of Another Broken Home'. Sung by Jasmine and Christopher with Tyler,Isabella and Harmony Episode 1x18 - Happy Ever After (Disney-Themed Prom) *Jackson, being a part of the Student Council sets up a Fairytale-themed prom to cheer up his friends who are going through the lowest point of their lives. *Samuel will ask Maribel to go on a date with him. *Glee Club will be performing in prom. Featured Music *'When Will My Life Begin '''from Tangled. Sung by Maribel,Harmony,Jennifer,Willow,Isabella *'I See The Light from Tangled Sung by Isabella and Tyler *'I Still Believe '''from ''Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time Sung by Jennifer *'''I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules Sung by Maribel *'A Whole New World' from Aladdin Sung by Harmony and Jackson *'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Harmony with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x19- Prom Hangover *Samuel arranges a house party. Featured Music *'How We Do (Party) '''by Rita Ora Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha feat. 3oh3 ''Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Skinny Love by Bon Iver ''Sung by Darian *'Glad You Came by The Wanted Sung by Sam and Maribel *'''Touch Me from NBC' Smash Sung by Jasmine *'Tonight You Belong To Me' by Patience and Prudence Sung by Avery and TBA Episode 1x20 - Toska (Part I) “No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody of something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness. At the lowest level it grades into ennui, boredom.” *Willow suffers a terrible loss. *Maribel and Harmony's mom are thinking about returning to England. *Jennifer's home life isn't really what everyone expects it to be *Someone will be experiencing "toska" Featured Music *'Mama Who Bore Me' from Spring Awakening Sung by Maribel *'I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever' by Cyndi Lauper Sung by Willow *'Family Portrait '''by ''P!nk. Sung by Jennifer *'Mama' by The Spice Girls Sung by Willow, Isabella and Jennifer with The Beloved Harmony *'Without Love '''from ''Hairspray Sung by Maribel,Samuel,Harmony and Jackson Episode 1x21 - Toska (Part II) *The Beloved Harmony tries to cheer up the once epitome of happines, Willow. Willow will also be bullied in this episode *Maribel seeks Ryker to help The Beloved Harmony *Someone will propose to Avery *Jennifer and Christopher gets back together Featured Music *'Butterfly Fly Away' by Miley Cyrus Sung by Ryker *'Dancing Queen '''by ''ABBA'' ''Sung by Harmony,Jasmine and Willow with The Beloved Harmony Girls ' *'I Know Where I'v''e Been' from Hairspray Sung by Willow with The Beloved Harmony *'Omigod You Guys' from Legally Blonde: The Musical Sung by Avery with The Beloved Harmony Girls *'A Thousand and One Nights' from NBC's Smash Sung by Tobias and Avery with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x22 - Your Choice *Storylines suggested by readers. Episode 1x23- Our Last Chance *Members of The Beloved Harmony throw a benefit concert to earn money to fund Glee Club. Featured Music *'Seasons of Love '''from RENT. Sung by Lucas and Willow with The Beloved Harmony *'Part of Me by Katy Perry. Sung by Lucas, Darian and Jasmine *'''Defying Gravity from Wicked Sung by Maribel and Jennifer *'No Day But Today '''from RENT. Sung by Sam,Jackson and Harmony with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x24 - Fireworks *A twist involving Avery will be happening in this episode *Darian will do something bad to Maribel *The Beloved Harmony takes a stand against bullying *The Founding Five will share their stories about their time in The Beloved Harmony *A faculty member will get fired *Two people will join Glee Club '''Featured Music' *'Firework '''by Katy Perry. Sung by Avery *'Taking Chances''' by Platinum Weird. Sung by Maribel *'What I Did For Love '''from A Chorus Line. Sung by Darian *'Under Pressure''' by Queen and David Bowie. Sung by Jennifer,Sam,Chris and Harmony with The Beloved Harmony and Beautiful View High's Student *'You Can't Stop The Beat' from Hairspray. Sung by Maribel,Isabella,Tyler,Lucas and Willow with The Beloved Harmony *'Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)' from H''airspray ''Sung by Avery,Jennifer, Darian and Willow Suggestions You can suggest: *Storylines for the characters *Songs *New Characters